tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Rhyn Suzume
Rhyn Suzume is a lazy, drunk pirate fool who was a member of the Wanderers until the Second Battle of Remonton during which most of the Wanderers were wiped out. He became a member of the Blades of Vigilance and served as one of the caretakers of Kaisa Blackwell. Biography Early Years Rhyn was born into lower middle class family that lived in a village just north of Hyama on Tekaido (or what used to be) in Yamato. A month after being born he was dropped by his drunk brother, the shock of it and treatments caused his eyes to go pink and his mind a little off tilt. His childhood was sort of normal, learning basics of life, learning the sword although it was rather hard to teach him a conventional way of fighting. In time he fought the air long enough to make a deathful dance of his swagger. In his preteen years he wandered off from his family in the market during a trip to Hyama, noticing many ships in the harbor and stowed away on one of them. It was not till a few days at sea that Rhyn was noticed and was almost killed by one of the scorned members of the crew. The captain noticed his strange swagger stance easily kept the crewman at bay and tossed the idiot overboard. After the Cataclysm, Rhyn wandered from ship to ship during assaults switching crews at will...or no one seemed to care about his harmless stance. It was not until he landed on Axikasha Keiran's ship, the Flaming Monkey, that he decided to stay. Was it something in the air, perhaps a different salt? Were the waves somehow speaking to him? Who knows with Rhyn. Godslayer Era More info later. Appearance Rhyn's appearance really is not too much to speak off compared to the rest of the Yamatians. Although he has become rather unkempt from being at sea for so long, with his thin black hair matted against his neck and an overgrown goatee on his tanned face. One thing that does set him apart from others is his pink eyes...presumably from being dropped as a baby. Do they see anything? Hard to say with how crazy he acts at times... The typical 'uniform' for Rhyn consists of black slacks, ruffled dirt green shirt covered by a scrappy brown vest he keeps his trinkets in. He favors slippers for his feet but will wear whatever he can get his hands on and tops it all off with a grubby brown tricorn hat that he is well fond of...possessively so. Personality and Traits It is hard to really take him seriously, with how naturally drunk Rhyn appears. There is a slight wobble to his gait, and his hands can get a bit too active at times during his rambling of conversations. It is rather difficult to get him mad...unless you mess with his hat. If one takes the time to try to get to know him, they might actually glean some hints and information from his rambling but only if they have the patience. Aside from the hat complex, he is a decent fellow...of sorts. One wonders if he really needs his drinks with the way he acts though. Powers and Abilities Rhyn is a good singer who is good at improvising depending on the situation he is in. His drunkenness often makes him think of things that others would not have thought of, and this unorthodox method has gotten him out of trouble many times. Relationships Axikasha Keiran Ax and Rhyn got along well even though Ax was not always happy about Rhyn's drunk attitude. Nevertheless Rhyn respected Ax as his captain and this loyalty extended so far that he willingly joined the Blades of Vigilance after the Wanderers were decimated. Heirthyr Fullthorn What led Heir and Rhyn to team up is anyone's guess. Maybe they were attracted to each other or saw something similar in each other's eyes. Nevertheless they did bond and seemed to have a good time until Heir was required to assist the Alliance army with the war against the Proninist Party. Kaisa Blackwell Rhyn was quite fond of Kaisa and eagerly accepted the position of her caretaker. He began teaching her songs, and she was eager to learn. Their relationship ended for the time being when Kaisa travelled abroad with Ax. See also *Axikasha Keiran *Blades of Vigilance *Heirthyr Fullthorn *Kaisa Blackwell *Wanderers Category:Blades of Vigilance Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Wanderers Category:Yamato